


Dreaming While Awake

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Waking up with Daisuke was something Ken didn't think he'd ever get used to.He can't help but feel like he's dreaming.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	Dreaming While Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: FREE DAY - Physical Affection
> 
> I couldn't decide which I wanted to do between Food as Love and Physical Affection for day 6 so I did the other one for my free day lmao  
> This one is the shortest of the bunch, but I hope you guys like it anyway. It's actually also a continuation of day 5, which is why I chose a similarly themed title c:
> 
> Enjoy~

Ken woke slowly, body warm and heavy. The day was just barely dawning, the light peeking through the blinds a faint grey, and he found himself unwilling to move. He soon discovered the reason why.

Daisuke was curled up beside him, his breaths soft and face slack. His hair was mussed, messier than usual, his lovely golden skin peppered with purple blemishes of varying sizes and light scratch marks across his chest. Ken was sure his own body was similarly marked and he felt a small burst of pride. Only Daisuke was allowed to do these things with him, just as only Ken was allowed so with Daisuke. Idly, he trailed a finger down Daisuke’s chest, moving from one mark to the next as he made his way down to his navel. He almost dipped lower when a hand caught his, startling him.

Looking up, he saw Daisuke watching him sleepily. “G’morning,” he murmured. “Whatcha doin’?”

Ken blushed a little. “Appreciating.” 

Daisuke hummed. “Well, keep it up. Feels good.” Ken chuckled, moving his fingers back up the way they came and smirking when Daisuke pouted. Once he reached Daisuke’s jaw, he nuzzled closer and kissed each mark instead. Daisuke’s arms tightened around him and he tilted his head back with a blissful sigh. “We goin’ again?” he asked softly. 

Ken considered it, then shook his head. “Not right now. My hips are a little sore.” He lightly pushed Daisuke, who rolled onto his back, and hovered over him. Besides, I like just… this.” He pressed his palm to Daisuke’s chest, feeling the pulse there as it beat in time with his own, then slowly, almost painfully so, he slid his hand down over the other’s stomach. His muscles rippled and Ken bit his lip, glancing up at Daisuke’s face. The look in his eyes took Ken’s breath away. 

His breath hitched when he felt calloused hands on his hips, thumbs grazing along where the bones jutted out. Those warm hands slowly slid up Ken’s back, fingers spreading as if Daisuke were trying to touch every inch of him at once, and Ken couldn’t help but arch against the touch, pressing closer to Daisuke. He reached Ken’s shoulder blades and stopped, palms resting flat against his back.

Gulping, he moved his hand to graze along his boyfriend’s side, smiling when he twitched involuntarily. Reaching his shoulder, he shifted so only his fingertips left the barest touch along the muscles of Daisuke’s arm, the other’s hand sliding off his back as Ken’s fingers slid further down.

When he reached his hand, Daisuke caught him and laced their fingers together. He lifted Ken’s hand and pressed slow, wet kisses over his knuckles, across the back, down to his wrist, and Ken had to force himself to breathe. 

“Come here.” Daisuke whispered, opening his arms, and Ken didn’t hesitate to curl back into his warm embrace. Gentle fingers buried themselves into his long hair, short nails lightly scraping his scalp, and he shuddered pleasantly. Daisuke hummed softly under his breath as he combed through Ken’s hair

They stayed like that for some time, touching and kissing, just enjoying one another’s company. Ken reached up and slid his fingers along Daisuke’s jaw, relishing in his reactions. “It’s probably almost time to get up.” Daisuke whined and pulled him closer, Ken gasping softly at all the contact. ‘ _ So much skin… _ ’ He pressed light kisses along Daisuke's shoulder, hands trailing down Daisuke’s back, his waist, the curve of his ass-

Daisuke’s phone alarm blared suddenly, startling them both and drowning out twin groans of pleasure. Daisuke rolled them, rocked his hips, ignoring the alarm in favour of Ken, who gasped and tossed his head back.

Needless to say, they didn’t get out of bed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, DaiKen Week 2020 comes to a close. I'm both relieved and sad - I was stressing about getting something done for every day but I was also having fun. I have the next challenge to look forward to tho so it's not too bad!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading my fics! It means a lot to know that people are enjoying them <3
> 
> Now I can go back to writing more Ghost Hunters AU, and work on a couple others I have planned! See y'all next time! <3


End file.
